Various devices and method for performing a traecheostomy have been proposed, but all have had significant disadvantages. The majority of these devices are designed for use under quiescent conditions, such as in a hospital operating room, and are completely inappropriate or not always adaptable for use in emergency field conditions or adverse situations.
Other devices which have been proposed for use under field conditions also have numerous disadvantages. In particular, many do not afford the operator or paramedic sufficient flexibility to use the device on a victim who may be frantic and difficult to control. Others do not provide means for introducing and regulating the flow of a high concentration of oxygen at generally low pressure into the lungs of a stricken patient and permitting the exhalation of air by the patient through the apparatus.